DATE CUENTA
by Azula Uchiha
Summary: Hola chicos pues este es mi primer fic es un shikaxino quienes viviran una gran cantidad de situaciones para que se den cuentadel amor que se tienen pase y lean
1. Inicio

DATE CUENTA……

DATE CUENTA……

CAPITULO 1

HOLA!! BUENO MUCHO GUSTO YO SOY AZULA Y ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC ESPERO LES GUSTE

(Pensamientos del personaje)

GRITOS!!

-DIALOGO-

El comienzo de esta historia es donde shikamaru termina con temari y tienen una pelea tipo batalla por el enojo de la rubia y lo manda al hospital

Otra chica rubia se ocupa de cuidarlo y talvez se de cuenta de lo que verdaderamente siente por ella?

(Hospital konoha)

El chico dormía aun inconciente de tal pelea tenia rasguños y cortadas ya estaba fuera de peligro pero su corazón seguía roto

(Shikamaru que pensabas al enfrentarte con ella mira como has terminado)

Un quejido se hizo escuchar

-shikamaru – dijo la rubia con cara de alegría al ver a su amigo despertar

-Um por que duele tanto-se quejaba

-baka! No te muevas te vas a lastimar-lo acomodo de nuevo

-ino… ¿do-donde estamos?...- dijo algo confundido

-en el hospital te encontraron alas afueras de la aldea mal herido y te trajeron-dijo ella mientras volvía a su lugar

-¡cuanto dormí!- se asusto un poco

-como tres días-un tono serio en su rostro le decía todo

-¿tanto?... que problemático…- volvía ser el mismo

Ya tranquilo lo que importa es que estés bien- (sonrío)

-y… temari?- lo dijo en un tono algo triste

-volvió a suna...- lo miro y sintió ganas de irlo a abrazar pero no lo hizo no podría sabia que lo haría sentir mas mal de lo que ya se sentía

Los días pasaron ella se encargaba personalmente de lo que necesitara

Bueno era lo mejor que podía hacer para que no se intentara suicidar o algo

(N/a: bueno eran los pensamientos de ino no me culpen)

Los días de convirtieron en una semana y media y cada vez era un nuevo berrinche de shikamaru por que odiaba la comida del hospital a ella no le extrañaba mucho pues estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de berrinches del shinobi con su esencial frase "que problemático" y por alguna razón a ella

No le molestaba ya que hasta le parecía divertido

-ino por kami esto sabe horrible-lo decía con cara de suplica

-sabes k no puedes comer nada que no te sea de la dieta recomendada por el doctor, vamos shika-Kun no sabe tan feo-

-entonces cómelo tu-(ja ya la tengo)

-no es tuyo no te dejare sin comer…-o.O

-ja te cache tu también sabes que no tiene buen sabor-

-no, es solo que ya comí-

-siiii claro- (loca me hace sufrir con ese alimento que sabe tan feo)

-esta bien que otra cosa quieres comer…- lo miraba con compasión

-(jajá jajá lo logre) no pues lo que sea pero que no sea del hospital-

-esta bien ya vuelvo. Pero es la primera y la última vez que lo hago

Entendiste!!- ella salio para comprar la comida

-ino!-

-ahora que-

-gracias-

-OK ya vuelvo- al cerrar la puerta tras de si sonrío

Camino por al aldea para llegar ala tienda de comida mas cercana para llevar "buena comida" a shikamaru, ¿pero por que lo hacia? Acaso no disfrutaba verlo sufrir… bueno talvez pero por alguna razón cedió

-ino!- se escucho la vos de una chica de cabellos rosa

- hola Sakura que haces por aquí-pregunto

- voy a casa , te vi y te salude esa comida es para ti? –

-no es para shikamaru esta en el hos- digo enfermo y le llevo algo ya que no están sus papas y es un desastre cocinando- (no debo decirle que esta en el hospital o me impediría llevar esto)

Me voy adiós frentona

-si… adiós-(le lleva comida a shikamaru? Bueno no importa ya mejor me voy)

(En el hospital)

-lo trajiste?- emocionado

-si pero come rápido-

-gracias ino eres la mejor-

-si cuando te conviene-

-no en serio lo eres-

-gracias…- O/O

Así se termino de ir la semana y el dia de darle de alta llego

-bueno ya te puedes ir solo sigue mis recomendaciones al pie de al letra

INO cuento contigo-

-si doctor-

-gracias hasta luego-

Ambos se despidieron del doctor y salieron para ir a casa de l al descansar

Bueno aquí termina el primero espero le haya gustado dejen sus comentarios serán bien recibidos se que ayudan a que mejore me despido adiosiiiin

Un beso a todos

atte.: azula


	2. Bienvenida

**CAPITULO 2**

Las ordenes del doctor fueron mucho reposo por varias semanas pero como sabemos Shika-kun es muuuy flojo, también es un tanto terco en la mitad del tiempo ya estaría caminando.

Mas tarde después de salir del hospital Ino ayudo a k Shikamaru llegara a su casa

Ino… no es necesario que…- dijo Nara un poco entrecortado y la típica mirada algo perdida

-¡QUE! escucha Shikamaru Nara no lo hago por gusto propio sino por ordenes de la Hokage, además creo que ya te lo debía…- dijo la rubia un poco sonrojada

-Que tu,¿me lo debías? – pregunto este atónito-

-si bueno, veraz, tu en cada misión me cuidas y bueno si no resulto lastimada casi nunca es porque tu ordenas mi protección o tu mismo me proteges – Ino desvió un poco la mirada algo incomoda por lo dicho

-Ah, ósea que tu me debes algo-una media sonrisa se formo en el rostro de el- como sea me da igual, ¡ah… que problemático!

El resto del camino hacia la casa de lo Nara se fue en silencio pues ya que Shikamaru tenia que descansar e Ino lo sabia por eso evito cualquier tipo de discusión en el trascurso

-Bien llegam-sus palabras fueron interrumpidas ya que noto un papel en la puerta de la casa-

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto la rubia

-hum si nuestros padres fueron de misión a el país de la hierba-dijo viendo el papel

-¿eh? y, ¿por cuanto tiempo?-

-tres meses, y al parecer te tendrás que quedar en mi casa- a toda velocidad Nara se escondió detrás de lo primero que se encontró para no ser victima de la histeria que la rubia estaba apunto de expresar

-¡QUE! ¡¿PERO PORQUE?!-Yamanaka lanzaba humo

-Tranquila Ino son órdenes de Inoichi-san-dijo saliendo de su escondite con las manos en señal de "me rindo"

-es que ¡¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!-

-oye ¿tan malo crees que es vivir conmigo por un tiempo?-dijo nara algo triste

-No es solo que,"_un segundo, vivir con el,¿un tiempo vivir, comer, estar, dormir casi en el mismo lugar que el? es algo que yo..." _no importa iré por mis cosas y vuelvo –dijo algo resignada

-bien yo mientras alistare todo-dijo mientras entraba a su casa

-hai…-dijo algo desganada y en dirección hacia su casa a menos de dos cuadras

Ya cuando Ino se alejo algo de histeria se apodero se Shikamaru…

-¡Maldita sea! vivir 3 meses con la ¡problemática! ¡Pero esta el viejo me la paga! el no sabe como se pone cuando las cosas no salen como ella quiere ¡AH QUE PROBLEMÁTICO!

Por otro lado Ino en el cuarto de su casa no evito sacar el resto de histeria restante

-¡kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-el exasperante grito de ahogo con una almohada- ¡porque, porque, porque, porque, porque! ¡ noooo, no pudo ser con sakura o hinata o tenten o si era mucho pedir con chouji op no mejor el no tendría que cocinar toneladas de comida ,en fin; pero nooooo tenia que ser con Shikamaru ,un minuto pero ¿porque me molesto tanto? es solo Shikamaru… ah ya recordé si el es: problemático, molesto, flojo…-la tonalidad de su voz comenzó a cambiar conforme decía las cualidades de Nara de histérica a dulce- un tonto, el mejor amigo, lindo, inteligente. Un momento yo dije que era ¿lindo? bien Ino hermosa cálmate respira, si, así inhala-exhala, y ya deja de hablar sola que la gente que pase dirán que estas loca y… -tomo sus cosa unas 12 maletas atiborradas de cosas en dirección ala residencia Nara.

_-"bueno por otro lado asi sera mas facil cuidarlo mientras se termina de recuperar_

"

El timbre se hizo sonar y Shikamaru fue a abrir y después de hacerlo lo que se abrió como plato fueron sus ojos al notar la docena de maletas que se cargaba la rubia

-un segundo ¿te quedas de visita o te mudas?-dijo sarcástico

-cállate baka y déjame pasar rápido antes que mas gente se mal piense-dijo ella apresurada

-"¿mas gente?"-dijo este confundido

---------*flash back*----------

_En el transcurso corto pero algo eterno hacia la residencia Nara iba Ino con sus maletas el resto de las señoras chismosas del lugar se secreteaban _

_-"mira eso apenas sus padres se van y ya empieza a hacer de la suyas ahora con quien se ira"_

_-"no lo se pero es tan indecente de una señorita y bien si es con una de sus amigas esta bien eso creo"_

_-"¡EH! pero miren se dirige con los Nara, ahora que lo pienso ellos también se fueron ósea que se quedara sola en esa casa con Shika-chan quien lo diría y párese que no serán unos dias mira la cantidad de maletas que lleva no será que…"_

_-"¡OH! si tal vez se casaron y…"_

------------------*Fin flash back*----------

-¡Ino!-llamo el chico a ala rubia quien estaba algo ida

-¿¡eh!?-reacciono Yamanaka sacudiendo la cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos-¿decías? Shikamaru…

-ah nada solo que a que te referías con ¿más gente?-

-¿yo? ah no me hagas caso-termino de pasar a la casa

Mas tarde después de que Ino dejo las maletas en el cuarto de visitas y bajo directo a la cocina para preparar la cena era lo menos que podía hacer puesto que el chico de la coleta no era muy buen cocinero que digamos además en su estado terminaría saliendo de la cocina culpando ala cuchara de ser redonda, al cuchillo por cortar y con su típico

"cocina problemática"

-así que mejor ahorremos el crimen-dijo para si misma y puso manos a la obra

Un rato mas tarde un delicioso olor salía de la cocina haciendo que el Nara sintiera curiosidad de bajar ya que su estomago también se lo pedía y por fin no mas comida de molesto hospital

-Ino…-dejo de hablar al ver la mesa puesta con una rica cena en ella algo ligero pues era ya algo tarde y notar como de la cocina salía la rubia con un delantal puesto y un plato de verduras en la manos si era toda una ama de casa

-¿pasa algo?-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la mesa dejando el tazón ahí

-eh, no, no es nada, ¿es al cena? "hay nara no podías decir algo mejor"-

-si…-dijo extrañada

Ambos se sentaron a cenar en silencio pero no era nada incomodo sino calido y después de cenar se dispusieron a irse a dormir, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación y justo antes de que se dejaran de ver.

-¡Ah! por cierto, Ino – la llamo el chico controlador de la sombras

-¿si?-dijo ella algo confundida

-gracias por la cena estaba deliciosa

-eh no es nada – se volteo y otra vez justo ante de entrar

-Ino-

-¡¿si?!-

-Bienvenida- Nara rápidamente entro a su habitación

-baka…-sonrió para si misma y entro por fin a su habitación

**Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!! Quise dejar los comentarios al final puesto que imagino están desesperados por la conti y que lo primero que querían era leerla y luego lo mió así que ja! leí sus mentes bueno me disculpo por la tardanza gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews que me ayudaron muchísimoy si tarde fue porque me puse a estudiar para tener mejor narrativa y ortografía aunque la mayoria me corrigió la compu **¬¬ XD **sale se cuidan un beso grande a todos **

**pd:tratar:de no tradar tanto para subir conti.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos aquí azula reportándose con todos ustedes y pues lamento decir que esto no es una actualización puesto que por cuestiones de la escuela me eh visto muy presionada contrabajos exposiciones de ½ hora y una mugre dinámica exámenes parciales y un extraordinario que tenia que presentar del semestre pasado uuf… con decirles que hace una semana fui a parar al hospital por que tuve una hemorragia de una ulcera que ya amenazaba desde hace un buen en fin en colusión no me he inspirado en nada y me disculpo con todos ustedes y me atrevo a pedirles un poquito de paciencia prometo que apenas todo esto pase me daré a la ardua tarea de continuar

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por leer

Atte: azula uchiha


	4. UN MAL ENTENDIDO!

_Volviiiiii mina-san gomen por toooda la tardanza miiil gomeeeen bn etto aquí l dejo el cap tres ^^ con mucho cariño_

**Declaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, u.u y tampoco Shikamaru ni Ino ellos pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimot sin embargo las loocas situaciones si son de mi propiedad.

**Capitulo 3**

"**UN MAL ENTENDIO???!!!"**

Ya han pasado 2 semanas y aunque el ambiente es algo tenso entre los chicos lo saben sobrellevar esos dos son como agua y aceite pero aun asi se complementan ya que Shikamaru se ha recuperado completamente se ve obligado a ayudar a Ino en la casa sin resongos o se pondrá peor

Hoy es dia de comprar la despensa y ellos se dirigen al centro de la aldea para comprar

-¿Ino y tememos que ir hasta alla por por todo esto? –decia Nara aburrido

-si Shikamaru tenemos que ir hasta alla-decia como si fuera un pequeño niño pregunton

-pero para que comprarlo digo: podríamos ir a un restaurant y listo todo de hace menos problemático-dijo inocente

-¿¡un restaurant!?... entonces no te gusta mi comida eh?!-oscura y enojada ala vez

-¿eh?-reacciono-NO!! Yo no quise decir eso es solo que bueno para que no te estreses con eso

Digo descanses un poco

-¿crees que estoy vieja?

-nooo es que lo siento mira mejor olvidémoslo y vallamos a comprar

-esta bien¬¬ -ahogo su enojo y siguió caminando junto al Nara

Avanzaron en silencio por un rato por la calles de konoha y fue Shikamaru quien rompió el silencio

-y… que me cuentas de Sai-pregunto

-¿ah? Bueno pues bien – se sonrrojo-de hecho pronto ira a pedir permiso a mis padres para hacer oficial lo nuestro

-m… que bien me agrada que alguien sea feliz, me alegro por ustedes-decia ido con un poco de ¿celos?

-gracias Shikamaru –entonces en un r ápido movimiento Shikamaru jalo a Ino hacia el girando quedando muy juntos

-¡QUE!-se sonrojo al verse demasiado cerca del Nara –que pasa

-problemática no notaste la alcantarilla abierta –dijo aburrido luego al notar que aun la tenia abrazada se sonrojo y soltó de inmediato- lo siento

Entonces una presencia los asusto

-oigan no se detengan solo porque estoy aquí-decía Chouji divertido con las reacciones

-ah! No es lo que piensas-decia Ino preocupada

-Chouji la alcantarilla estaba abierta y…

-ya tranquilos lo vi todo no se pongan así solo era broma jejejejeje-entonces desapareció

-o por Kami me dio un susto-decia Ino aliviada

-si lo que digas, por suerte solo fue Chouji-dijo mientras retomaba el camino

Y asi el resto del camino se fue en silencio hasta que llegaron al mercado compraron todo lo de la lista perteneciente a la rubia el solo cargaba las compras ya terminado de comprar retomaron el camino a casa de los Nara después de haber olvidado todo el mal entendido iban platicando normalmente en el camino hasta bromearon un poco sin notar que la rubia de la arena los observaba de lejos desde que regresaban de las compras.

Si ella había vuelto para ver e le estado de salud de Shikamaru pero a sus deducciones ya estaba muy bien acompañado y molesta regreso a su hotel

*********************************************************************

-así que se olvido de mi muy fácil, ¿eh? Y nada más que con Yamanaka Ino, incluso viven juntos a una semana de haberme dejado esto es –suspiro y tomo sus cosas para volver a su aldea

-es como si me hubiera borrado de si mismo en un instante… si tan solo yo no hubiera reaccionado así -

*****flash back****

-lo siento Temari yo no puedo dejar mi aldea por irme contigo ellos me necesitan soy una parte del ejercito de konoha y estrategas eso es simplemente imposible-decía Nara muy seguro

-entonces…¿no te iras conmigo solo porque tienes un puesto importante? , sabes en suna tendrás un puesto mucho mejor que el que tienes ahora-decía la rubia algo arrogante

-lo siento pero yo me quedare en konoha te guste o no además por que mejor tu no eres la que viene a vivir aquí-dijo algo aburrido

-¡¿estas loco!? En suna yo tengo un puesto importante que es cuidar del Kazekage ósea mi hermano y dejarlo por uno de mas bajo estatus aquí no bromees-

-entonces si tu no quieres renunciar yo Tampoco tengo porque… ¿sabes que? ¡Esto se termino!-dijo Nara enfadado y dio media vuelta de regreso a su casa

-¡eres un idiota Shikamaru!-grito la rubia lanzándole un ataque con su abanico

*******fin flash back********

-creo que no hay forma ya de recuperarte Shikamaru… tan solo quisiera otra oportunidad y esta vez no la desperdiciaría así – Temari caminaba hacia la gran puerta de konoha

************************************************************

-¡Shika-kun ya esta la cena!-llamo la rubia

-si ya voy pero no grites Ino –bajo y tomo asiento después de la rubia –buen provecho

-etto… Shikamaru ¿te importaría que mas tarde salga con Sai? –pregunto

-mm… no… mientras te regrese temprano a casa, porque si algo te pasa…-se sonrojo un poco

_-que, que pasaría si algo me pasa Shikamaru –se pregunto Ino a si misma_

-Inoichi-san… me mataría- dijo al fin

-ha si no te preocupes-dijo algo triste

-antes de las 12 yo también saldré…con los chicos-dijo mientras terminaba de comer

-¡¡Hai!!-después de eso lavaron los paltos y cada uno salió por su cuenta

**************************************************************

+++con los chicos que estaban reunidos en la mansión de los Uchiha +++

Todos los shinobis amigos estaban ahí Chouji, Lee, Neji, Kiba y Akamaru, Sasuke (obvio), Naruto incluso Shino y el ultimo en llegar fue Shikamaru era su reunión mensual la que tenían desde hace dos años cuando Sasuke volvió habían invitado a Sai a unirse pero era demasiado frio para reuniones de ese tipo y ahí estaban los nueve con pizza ramen y soda (aun son menores de edad que querían¬¬)

-y bien henos aquí no puedo creer que tan rápido se haya ido el mes –dijo Kiba

-pues a mi se me hizo eterno ya que falte a ala ultima reunión por estar "inconsciente" que aburrido-dijo Nara

-oye de que te quejas teniendo un enfermera como Ino –dijo Sasuke

-claro siii una gritona problemática es genial-dijo sarcástico-, tu no tienes de que quejarte Uchiha a ti te cuida Sakura

-chicos vamos no peleen-dijo Lee tomando una soda

-por cierto Shikamaru ¿dejaste a Ino sola?-pregunto Chouji

-no, salió con Sai pero le dije que la llevara tempano a casa- dijo indiferente

-no se como confían tanto en Sai tu y los papás de Ino no sabemos casi nada de el es como un fantasma-dijo Naruto en tono serio y todos se sorprendieron de la actitud del rubio

-teme tu acabas de decir algo inteligente –dijo Sasuke impresionado

-Hinata ha hecho un trabajo impresionante-dijo Neji

-no se de que se sorprenden si eso de Sai es como normal decirlo en mi dattebayo-

-chicos nos reunimos aquí una vez al mes y no la vamos a pasar pensando en cosas como esas investigar a Sai es parte del trabajo no ahora-dijo Shino

-el bicho tiene razón olvidemos el tema y ahora que lo pienso… Shikamaru como están tus heridas –pregunto Kiba

-bien ya sanaron la gran mayoría en unos días volveré a las misiones de riesgo –Nara se veía preocupado

++++++++++con Ino +++++++++++

-no lo puedo creer Sai me dejo en plena cita y ahora tengo que volver antes a casa y si Shikamaru me ve llegar sin el se enfadara-decia la Yamanaka triste entonces

-¡cerdaaaaaaaaaa! ¡inoo! ¡Ino-chan! –llamaron unisonado tres voces desde un puesto de helado

-¡chicas!-fue donde ellas-¿que hacen aquí?

-lo chicos se reunieron y decidimos venir tomar un helado-dijo la pelirosa

-que dices ¿te nos unes?-pregunto Tenten

-claro si ahora no tienes que salir con Sai-san-dijo tímidamente Hinata

-¡ah! No el se acaba de ir le resulto tener una misión urgente y bueno yo ya me iba a cas a de Shikamaru pero mejor me quedo un rato con ustedes y no desperdicio la noche –dijo sentándose junto a ellas

-ay Ino siento lo de Sai, pero ¿ya no crees que son muchas veces que te hace eso? Digo tu también mereces mas atención de su parte ¿no crees?-dijo la pelirosa

-pues yo… no lo se creo que me eh acostumbrado tanto que ya no le tomo importancia y el terminar con el se me hace cada día mas cercano-decía triste

-Ino-chan tal vez sea lo mejor y encontraras a alguien mejor que el, además ahora que nos platicas me eh recordado de lo que nos contaste hace unos años-dijo la tímida Hyuga

-¿¿Hinata de que te acordaste??-pregunto Ino

-pues veras de que hace tiempo nos reunimos y platicamos de cómo seria nuestro chico perfecto…

****flash back****

Se veía a las chicas mas jóvenes cono de 14 años

-ahora te toca Ino dinos como seria tu chico perfecto-decía Tenten

-bueno pues seria: alguien comprensivo, que me proteja a cada momento, me sepa escuchar, seque mis lagrimas, y que sin que se lo pida el diera su vida por mi; y si no es mucha molestia que sea un poquito celoso-dijo finalmete la rubia

****fin flash back****

-ah es cierto y no te ofendas Ino pero Sai no cumple ninguno de ellos –dijo Sakura

-tal vez tengas razón –dijo Ino aun mas triste

-sabes ahora que lo recuerdo me entere que Shikamaru termino con Temari-decia Tenten animada

-si ¿y?-dijo Sakura

-Sakura-chan no lo…-Hinata le hizo comprender

-oooooooooooo ya lo siento-

-que harás Ino –la castaña era insistente

-¿yo? No se a que te refieres Tenten –Ino comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa

-sabes a lo que se refiere si recuerdas lo que paso cuando te enteraste de que ellos dos, Ino…-Sakura empezaba seguir el juego de Tenten

-yo… no lo se chicas en realidad es algo confuso-

-solo has lo que tu corazón te diga Ino-chan – Hinata solo la miraba confundida

- pues yo será mejor me valla se hara tarde y bueno nos vemos chicas-se despidió y salió corriendo del lugar hacia la casa de Shikamaru

+++++++++++++++con los chicos+++++++++++++++++++

-bueno muchachos debo irme se hace tarde-Nara se levantaba de su asiento

-pero porque la fiesta no va ni a al mitad-decia Naruto desde la cosina con una fran rebanada de pizza en la mano

-vamos Shikamaru un rato mas –Lee le insisntia

-lo siento es que Ino tiene hora de llegada y tengo que verificar que el tonto de Sai la deje sana y salva en mi casa-entonces se dirigió a la puerta –si algo le pasa a esa problemática Inoichi me mataría-abrio la puerta –nos vemos-salió de la casa

-se preocupa demasiado-dijo Neji

-Neji cuando Inoichi-san dice matar es matar-dijo Chouji con un tic en el ojo

Waaa hasta aquí el cap

Lamento demasiado la tanrdaza que tuve con ustedes pero recupero el tiempo perdido ahora en vacaciones dejes comentarios que los leere con mucho gusto un beso a todos


	5. Las caracteristicas de esa persona

_Bueno como les dije recupero el tiempo perdidoy aquí le dejo el cap 4 se pone mas romanticoo _

**Declaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, u.u y tampoco Shikamaru ni Ino ellos pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimot sin embargo las loocas situaciones si son de mi propiedad.

**CAPITULO 4 **

**LAS CARACTERISTICAS DE ESA PERSONA **

Después de salir corriendo del lugar Ino se dirigía a casa de los Nara

-onegai Kami-sama que Shikamaru no note que Sai no esta conmigo-rogaba mientras corría pero para su mala suerte Nara la estaba esperando en la entrada de la casa –"demonios"-dijo para si misma y cuando estuvo frente a el…

-Ino porque llegaste sola-dijo Nara en tono serio

-eh bueno Shikamaru veras es que a Sai le resulto una misión y tuvo que irse y-las palabras de Nara la interrumpieron

-¡te dejo sola! Oye ese tipo sabia claramente que tenia que venir a dejarte a casa, por mas misión que tuviera al menos te hubiera venido a dejar, pero supongo que no se lo exigiste y bueno si te dejo sola porque rayos no me llamaste para que fuera por ti que tal si algo te pasa es de noche te pueden secuestrar…-entonces Ino empezó a dejar de oir ruido ya que se hundió en sus pensamiento

_-esa persona debe querer protegerme siempre que nada malo me pase-_entonces…

-¡Ino! Sigues ahí-llamo Nara

-eh si yo lo siento no debí…-

Esta bien lo importante es que no te paso nada ahora entremos que se hace tarde-abrió la puerta

-si- y entro a la casa- gracias Shikamaru

-¿eh? Pero porque-

-por preocuparte y cuidar de mi-dijo algo sonrojada

-bueno eres alguien importante para mi y… no me gustaría que algo malo te pasara no hay porque agradecer-

-"soy importante para el…"

Pasaron varios días y este era uno en especial, era el día del aniversario de la muerte de asuma no fue un día del todo agradable para el que fuera el equipo 8 después de que hubieran ido al panteón regresaron a casa Ino y Shikamaru no pelearon en todo el día y cuando llegaron a la residencia Nara Ino se sentó en el sofá y abrazo sus piernas muy triste

-oye Ino –le llamo Nara pero al notar a ella así fue enseguida-y ahora que tienes problemática

-es que yo…extraño mucho a asuma-sensei el era como un segundo padre para nosotros y hace dos años nos dejo y-las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos-y a pesar de que sus asesinos están muertos yo no me siento satisfecha con mi trabajo en esa misión yo-entonces una cálida mano limpio sus lagrimas seguido de un cálido abrazo

-problemática-solo le dijo y la abrazo con mas fuerza

_-esa persona me gustaría que secara mis lágrimas y me entendiera-_

Pasaban las semanas y los chicos se veían muy poco ya que había muchas misiones ni bien llagaban de una ya les tenían una lista en puerta aunque era bueno para el progreso de la aldea no obstante a los chicos en verdad les caería bien un descanso el cual llegaría en unos meses ya que se celebraría la boda del genio Hyuga y Tenten

Sai cada día se alejaba mas de Ino con sus misiones de la raíz tenia menos tiempo para ella hasta que un día que por fin Ino se había decidido a terminar con la relación de una vez por todas…

-Ino yo siento que te ah descuidado mucho y quiero enmendarlo-decía el shinobi

-no importa yo no creo que funcione lo que trates de hacer –decía indiferente

-renuncie a la raíz ya pague mi deuda con dazou ahora soy libre y quería pedirte que… tu y yo nos vallamos juntos-le dijo seguro

-¿eh? De que hablas yo no podría –dijo algo asustada

-vamos Ino hazlo por lo nuestro-decía insistente

-no Sai cuando dices lo nuestro no siento que sea algo-

-entonces yo no tengo otra opción que…-entonces plumas negra rodearon a Ino haciendo la entrar en un trance de control mental

Mas tarde Ino llego a casa de los Nara algo extraña donde Shikamaru preocupo por su actitud

-Ino –la vio haciendo equipaje-¿pasa algo?

-no Shikamaru es solo que me voy de misión con Sai –decía distante

-¿con Sai?-se extraño-pero el no…

-tranquilo son ordenes de Tsunade salgo en la mañana-

-bien entonces que tengas suerte yo me voy a dormir-salió hacia su habitación

_-Shikamaru sálvame –decía el subconsciente de la rubia _

Al día siguiente Shikamaru bajo y noto que la rubia de había ido pero algo extraño pasaba ni siquiera preparo desayuno así que se apresuro a cambiarse e ir a la oficina de Tsunade donde tampoco había un ambiente muy alentador

-¡QUE DICES SHIZUNE!-grito la mujer de las coletas

-es verdad Tsunade-sama la raíz secuestro a Yamanaka Ino y dicen que o usted renuncia a su puesto o la mataran y así seguirán con lo mejores shinobis de la aldea

La reacción de la persona que escuchaba por la puerta cambio de un segundo a otro actuando como jamás en su vida lo había hecho de una forma arrebatada y desapareció en un segundo del lugar

-que haremos Tsunade-sama mandar un escuadrón AMBU – pregunto la menor

-nada shizune alguien de confianza ya va por ella –finalizo la Hokage

-sabia que no se podía confiar en ese tipo y ahora la secuestro cuando lo encuentre …-decía Shikamaru para si mismo en voz alta entonces algo detuvo su carrera

-oye Shikamaru¿¿¿ a donde vas con prisa y desesperado???-pregunto Chouji

-no tengo tiempo de explicar pero mira sien dos horas no regreso reúne a los chicos y vallan por la puerta norte hasta que me encuentren

-entendido-y entonces Shikamaru desapareció haciendo uso de la velocidad ninja que poseía pero muy pocas veces usaba

Salió de la aldea a velocidad segadora buscando el rastro de los desaparecidos encontrándolos ya a varios kilómetros cerca de la frontera donde descansaban

-buenas-saludo sarcástico

-que haces tu aquí tan solo vienes a morir –dijo muy arrogante

-¡Shikamaru!-llamo Ino quien ya había salido del trance mental pero Sai aun controlaba sus movimientos

-se que tratabas de llevar a Ino a la base de la raíz para secuestrarla y matarla cambio del puesto para tu líder pero no contaban con que yo vendría por ella-decía seguro

–Shikamaru siento no haber… es que el controlaba mi mente y…decía Ino

-y que esperas sal de aquí –

-no puedo me tiene paralizada-

-mmm que problemático, entonces espera y te liberare-

-lo dices como si yo fuera alguien fácil de vencer-entonces le mando una camada de sus leones de tinta a los cuales destruyo con su aguja de sombra y de un momento a otro ya había liberado a Ino

-listo Ino sal de aquí ahora este tipo es muy peligroso –le dijo mientras mantenía su posesión de sombra sobra Sai

-¡no! Luchare contigo hagamos equipo –decía

-¡que no sea problemática y vete de aquí y dile a Chouji que es hora de que venga este tipo peligroso anda ya!-dijo desesperado

-te digo que no si el es tan peligroso no te dejare solo con el-

-esta bien pero mantente detrás de mi ataca cuando te diga-

-bien-

Entonces Sai se libero de jutsu de Shikamaru y saco su daga en dirección del chico de la coleta pero este contra ataco con un kunai

-¡jutsu posesión de sombra! Ahora Ino –

-¡confusión mental!-y apara finalzar

-sombra estranguladora- la muerte de Sai era inminente bajo el colapso que tenia ya por el jutsu de Ino el aire se el terminaba cuando era estrangulado y con su ultimo alieno lanzo su daga en dirección de Ino que no notaba que pasaba de tan concentrada que estaba en el jutsu pero Shikamaru si

-¡Ino! –habiendo matado a Sai corrió donde ella y se interpuso entre la daga la cual de clavo en su estomago

-¡Shikamaru!-grito desesperara viendo como su amigo caía al suelo herido e inconsciente procedió rápidamente a curarlo_ pero el seguía inconsciente-Shikamaru despierta-rogaba al_ shinobi llorando sobre el-no me dejes perdóname por no hacerte caso de lo que me habas dicho de Sai antes pero yo… yo te….-entonces

-problemática-susurro-deja de llorar no me eh muerto

-¡Shikamaru!-lo abrazo-gracias Kami por no llevártelo

-jeje de hecho me regreso dice que soy problemático-empezó a levantarse-volvamos a la aldea

-Hai-entonces- _y que sin pedírselo diera su vida por mi, ese seria mi chico ideal, Shikamaru como no me di cuenta antes tu eres mi chico ideal-_

Ya de vuelta en la aldea Chouji estaba por salir con Naruto, Shino y Lee

-¿eh pero que paso? Shikamaru como es que tu-pregunto Chouji

-pues se trataba de Sai que quería secuestrar a Ino y… ahora ya no mas Sai pero Salí algo lastimado en el combate pero hablaremos luego realmente estoy cansado-entonces se alejaron del lugar hacia la residencia Nara ya ahí Ino termino de curar las heridas de Shikamaru

-¡ah! No se como es que yo siempre termino metido en situaciones problemáticas yo solo quiero una vida normal tranquila y pacifica-decía aburrido

-lo siento todos esto ha sido por mi yo eh hecho que te tomaras la molestia perdóname-entonces las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos

-vas a llorar otra vez problemática-ella solo asintió y siguió llorando pero esta vez en los brazos del manipulador de las sombras-sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa para protegerte no tienes que llorar por eso

Ya mas tarde se quedaron dormidos en el sofá abrazados Ino dormía sobre el pecho de Nara que con la mano derecha rodeaba los hombros de la rubia y con la izquierda su cintura y cuando los primeros rayos de luz del día siguiente comenzaban a colarse por los ventanales de la sala Yamanaka fue la primea en levantase se tallo los ojos y bostezo un poco y luego noto donde estaba y nada mas que dormida entre los brazos de Shikamaru mismo que parecía dormir profundamente

Pero para la rubia eso se le hacia algo raro que le aseguraba que ese no era un clon o peor era una sustitución entonces empezó a picar el brazo de Nara luego su estomago y luego su mejilla

Hasta que la acciones de la rubia fueron interrumpidas por el sorpresivo "despertar" de Shikamaru

-esta vez soy yo deja de picar problemática-esto asusto a la rubia que grito al escuchar la voz del chico se levantara de golpe y lo tirara del sofá

-¡¿Shikamaru estabas despierto antes que yo?!-se indigno la rubia

-si pero se me hizo problemático levantarme si tenia la ventaja de dormir un rato mas-bostezó-tu duermes hasta mas tarde que yo así que aproveche y que me levantaras cuando tu lo hicieras

-¡no tu me hubieras despertado!-dijo enojada

-oye ¡¿sabes lo feo que se pudieron poner las cosas cuando te levantan!?-dijo parándose del piso- además dormías muy plácidamente así que no lo hice-le extendió la mano para que ella se levantara del sofá

-problemático-le dijo mientras tomaba su mano en tono burlón

Luego ambos fueron ala cocina a preparar el desayuno a pesar del poco tiempo que Ino había estado con Nara este ya había aprendido a cocinar un poco y ese día decidieron hacer panqueques pero con tanta harina, huevos, leche, mantequilla miel y chocolate el cocinar termino en una guerra de ingredientes

-¡ven aquí Ino!-perseguía el Nara lleno de harina y huevo con una botella de chocolate liquido y entonces sin que Ino se diera cuenta la tomo por la cintura y exprimió la botella de chocolate sobre su cabello luego esta se volteo abrió el cuello de la camisa de Shikamaru y también exprimió su bote pero este era de miel ocasionando en el manipulados de las sombras escalofríos

-basta esto es un empate-decía entre risas la rubia que se sento alado de Shikamaru en el piso y este la abrazo

-si esta bien pero hay un problema, que aun tengo hambre-decía aburrido

-o es cierto y ya nos terminamos todos los ingredientes de la cocina

-¡ya sé te invito a comer!-se levanto-pero primero hay que asearnos y cambiarnos

-si esta bien-decía mientras se quitaba el chocolate de la cara-se levanto y dirigió a las escaleras

-eh Ino ven un segundo-llamo Shikamaru

-¿Qué pasa?-

-no es que tienes chocolate-dijo riendo

-¡¿eh?! ¿Donde?-pregunto

-aquí-lentamente se le acerco y besó en los labios, beso que Ino para nada rechazo y cuando se separaron por falta de oxigeno Nara la miro sonrojada y le dijo-ya no esta ahora apúrate para que vallamos a desayunar

-"Shikamaru no me di cuenta antes pero tu eres mi chico ideal"

Bueno con este segundo cap seguido me despido y seguire escribiendo

Sayonara mina-san

Atte: azula Uchiha

Dejen sus comentarios que me ayudaran a mejora arigato


	6. ¿¡Mision Juntos?

_Konichiwa Mina-san aquí de vuelta azula con la actualización de este su humilde fic u//w//u me disculpo enormemente por la tardanza en las actualizaciones pero ahora en vacaciones me puse a trabajar arduo para traerles un nuevo cap y el que sigue lo llevo a al mitad ^^u pero también mi inspiración amorosa no anda en su mejor etapa debo reconocerlo bueno ya los dejo leer _

**DECLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece, sino al maestro Mangaka Masashi Kishimoto *-*(desgraciadamente ò.ó) pero las locas situacions donde pongo a los personajes si.**

CAPITULO 5

¿¿¡¡Misión juntos!!??

_****flash back****_

_-eh Ino ven un segundo-llamo Shikamaru _

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-no es que tienes chocolate-dijo riendo_

_-¡¿eh?! ¿Donde?-pregunto_

_-aquí-lentamente se le acerco y besó en los labios, beso que Ino para nada rechazo y cuando se separaron por falta de oxigeno Nara la miro sonrojada y le dijo-ya no esta ahora apúrate para que vallamos a desayunar- le sonrió cálidamente._

_****fin flash back****_

La rubia suspiro al recodar aquella escena

-ya ha pasado una semana de que paso no hemos hablado del tema… ¿Shikamaru que es lo que realmente sientes por mi?-hablaba consigo misma en la que temporalmente fuese su habitación, entonces un llamado de la Hokage llego y se decidió a salir a su llamado.

-¿Qué rayos fue lo que me paso ese día? ¿Ino que es lo que me impide estar contigo si se que te amo demasiado?¿tu sentirás lo mismo? – miro hacia sus adoradas nubes y un halcón volaba en señal de que la Hokage también le llamaba –ya voy Tsunade-sama –se levanto con pesadez y se dirigió al castillo de la Hokage.

-demo… Tsunade-sama no cree que ese tema no nos incumbe-le decía Shizune con su típica cara de sufrimiento ocultado tratando de hacer desistir a su señora de la loca decisión que había tomado

-hmp! ¡Shizune! No me cuestiones se lo que hago además es solo un pequeño empujoncito kukukukuku!!-Reía malvada y picara a la vez

Entonces la rubia apareció y era la primera en llegar y segundos después apareció Shikamaru

-¿llamo Tsunade-sama?-preguntaron unisonado y se miraron de reojo cosa que les causo un leve sonrojo

-emm si verán tengo una misión importante y los necesito a los dos en ella-ambos pusieron cara de susto-si chicos juntos a los dos en esta misión ¡JUNTOS!-les hizo señales con los dedo de juntos

- Tsunade-sama creo que ya entendieron-Shizune detuvo a la rubia en sus explicaciones

-eh si disculpen-una gota callo por su sien

-¿de que se trata la misión?-pregunto Shikamaru un poco desesperado

-¿Por qué tan desesperado Shikamaru? Bien bien ya la misión es de rango A pero muy sencilla se trata de que quiero que lleven unos importantes documentos a Suna para que sean firmados por el Kazekage los mas pronto posible así que prepárense, empaquen y vuelvan aquí para que los documentos sean entregados- ambos jóvenes asintieron

-pero Tsunade-sama ¿no falta un integrante mas?-pregunto Ino

-no solo va ustedes dos ahora apresúrense-ambos salieron del lugar

Ino POV´S

-¿¿Qué porque de todos los shinobis de konoha me toca con Shikamaru?? Además no hemos hablado asolas desde "ese" día Kami-sama por favor ayúdame

-además si se reconcilia en esa visita con Temari yo… no lo soportaría-su expresión se torno triste

Shikamaru POV´S

-juntos completamente… y a Suna-entonces saco a relucir el porque su coeficiente intelectual es mayor de 200 y se rio para si mismo- así que es eso, Tsunade-sama gracias…

Un rato después ambos shinobis estaban en la puerta de konoha para salir hacia Suna

-¿lista Ino?-pregunto Shikamaru

-h-hai! Vámonos ya –le sonrió nerviosa

El camino se fue en silencio al principio pero conforme pasaban las horas se destensaron las cosas y platicaban como normalmente lo hacían, finalmente llego la noche del segundo día sin parar y se alojaron en una posada que misteriosamente Tsunade les dejo reservación ahí.

-buenas noches mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara tenemos reservación por parte de konoha-hablaba con la recepcionista mientras Ino descansaba en el sofá de la entrada

-si Sr. Nara tengo la reservación para dos personas usted y su esposa ¿no?

-eg! No, se equivoca estamos de misión la señorita es Ino Yamanaka por favor

-pues entonces tendrá que disculparme Sr.-se disculpo

-no no tiene porque…-sonrió

-no es que en realidad tendrá que disculparnos porque la habitación que les pidieron fue una matrimonial-

-y ¿no la podrán cambiar por una de dos camas?-se exaspero un poco

-etto no es la única que nos queda, si tiene algún problema pues no se preocupe podría esperar a que se desocupe una y…- decía la empleada

-"_demonios y para esperar no… estoy demasiado cansado e Ino igual no habrá de otra"_ la tomamos señorita estamos demasiado cansados que no importa-tomo las llaves y llamo a la rubia-Ino ya ven

-si ya voy-se levanto corriendo hacia donde le llamaba-¿ya esta todo listo?

-si solo que hay un problema-entraron a la habitación-solo hay una cama-se escondió detrás de lo primero que encontró para esperar la reacción de la chica

-¿ah si? Mm no hay problema hemos dormido juntos mas de una vez que no hay porque enojarse-sonrió como si nada aunque por dentro…

_Inner-Ino:¡¡Que me pasa como sonrió en un momento así debería ponerme histérica y es que compartir la cama los dos juntos, demasiado cerca, por la noche, solos!!_

-"valla lo tomo mejor de lo que pensé"-suspiro de alivio

-bueno voy a ducharme antes de dormir-tomo sus cosas y se metió en el baño

-apresúrate que de ahí voy yo- dijo mientras se tiraba en la cama a descansar

-si si no te preocupes dame 5 min- dijo Ino desde la ducha

-¡¿5 min cuanto es eso para una mujer?! Despiértame cuando termines- entonces el ruido del agua se empezó a escuchar junto con un grito de Ino -¡Ino que paso estas bien!-Shikamaru se pareció al frente de la puerta dispuesto a entrar si la situación o ameritaba-¿¡que te paso!?

-nada solo que el agua salió helada- suspiro por un segundo el ninja controlador de las sombras y luego

-¡idiota me diste un susto! Ahora no podre dormir mientras te bañas-¬///¬ se sonrojo un poco y luego se tiro de nuevo en la cama mirando al techo y minutos después ella salió de la ducha con pijama puesta

-Shikamaru… gomene-se disculpo ante el chico

-¿eh? ¿De que hablas Ino?-se puso de pie con dirección a ella con sus cosas en mano

-por asustarte y por causarte siempre problemas, no es mi intensión- una mano se poso en su cabeza y luego le levanto el mentón

-no tienes porque disculparte es mi deber problemática-un cálido beso se poso en la frente de la

Chica y el se dirigió a la ducha-ahora ya vete a dormir que mañana nos vamos temprano

-si…- Ino aun seguía halada por aquel beso y como si su cuerpo se moviese solo avanzo a la cama y se acomodo, no concilio el sueño como siempre lo hacia así que decidió quedarse despierta un rato mientras Shikamaru terminaba de bañarse y que fuesen a cenar algo mientras tanto ella se puso a ojear un tríptico de la posada y min después la puerta del baño se abrió lentamente, una masculina figura salió de entre el vapor del agua solo vestía unos pantalones y sin camisa las gotas de agua escurrían de su cabello hasta su ligeramente marcado abdomen y se pasaba la toalla por los cabellos cuales caían a sus hombros sin su característica coleta

-Ino ¿Sigues despierta?-cuestiono el chico pero la florista no contestaba-¡hey! Problemática te estoy hablando

-¡eh! Disculpa es que me quede viendo tú…

_Inner-Ino :noo idiota ni se te ocurra decir "tu sexy cuerpo Shikamaru"_

-¿mi que Ino?-pregunto el Nara nuevamente

-tu… tu cabello-una gota resbalo por su sien

-¿que? ¿Que es lo que tiene mi cabello?-pregunto aun mas extrañado

-eh… etto pues veras que casi nunca te he visto así tiene mucho que no te sueltas el cabello tanto que puedo contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que te eh visto así es todo-la voz de la chica se oia algo nerviosa-jeije etto ¿tienes hambre? yo si vallamos a cenar ^^u

-ok deja me pongo la camisa y me-Ino lo interrumpió

-noo-hizo un puchero-no te amarres ahora tu cabello-inflo las mejillas y se cruzo de brazos

-Ino…-la miro poniendo cara de gatito suplicante-¡eg! ¡No no esa cara no!

-onegai Shika-kun- decía con la cara un más tierna y se acercaba peligrosamente a el

-e… ¡ahj!-suspiro-esta bien esta bien-se doblego por fin ante ella-_"ella definitivamente es mi debilidad y Kami-sama como negarme a esa carita, ¡Ahh! Soy patético ante ella"_-vamos a cenar de una vez

-espera un segundo y me amarro el cabello-dulce venganza para Nara el cual la jalo de la mano hacia el

-nop linda si yo no me arreglo el cabello tu tampoco tramposa-le dijo en un tono seductor, que causo en la rubia un escalofrió-así que vámonos

-noo! Déjame me tengo que-sus acciones y pataleos fueron interrumpidos por los brazos de Shikamaru el cual la tomo de la cintura y la saco del cuarto en dirección al restaurant donde cenaron con normalidad y mas tarde regresaron a ala habitación dispuestos a dormir

-¿y bien que lado quieres Ino?-pregunto mientras el se tiraba de lado derecho-¿el izquierdo? me parece bien buenas noches

-eres un tramposo también- se resigno a no pelear con el estaba demasiado cansada para hacerlo-Oyasumi Nasai Shika-kun-bostezo

-Oyasumi Ino-Hime-lo ultimo lo dijo con un pequeño hilo de voz y ambos cayeron el los brazos de Morfeo.

-¿como crees que les este yendo Shizune?-pregunto la Hokage mientras ojeaba las misiones para el día siguiente

-espero y bien Tsunade-sama mínimo ya después de la ayuda que les esta dando, etto no cree ¿que ya debería ir a dormir Tsunade-sama?-pegunto la menor

-¡¡de que hablas!! Jiraya llego esta tarde eh iremos a beber están noche-saludaba con la señal de victoria

El sol se empezaba a filtrar por las ligeras cortinas dando ala cara del chico castaño con su mano libre se tallo los ojos y al querer mover la 2ª noto que otro cuerpo mas pequeño u esbelto que el se aferraba con fuerza como si buscase protección en sus fuertes brazos, y por la expresión que reflejaba ese angelical rostro la encontró, pero la pregunta era porque, como habían llegado a esa posición, trato de hacer memoria y segundos después todo se volvió claro recordó que durante la madrugada aquel ángel durmiente había tenido pesadillas y los rayos que caían con la inesperada tormenta no ayudaban mucho, ella solo se movía desesperadamente y temblaba hasta que el chico de la coleta por fin la pudo tomar en brazos y abrazarla para tranquilizarla en ese momento recordó lo muy enamorado que estaba de ella, especialmente cuando ella mostraba su linda debilidad(cosa que no muy a menudo veía desde ese combate contra Haruno Sakura) con cuidado deslizo su brazo para soltarla de su agarre y no asustarla cuando se despertara.

-Ino… -llamo suavemente-levántate ya es hora de irnos-le movía el brazo suavemente-hey problemática ya es hora de irnos despierta.

-¿Shikamaru? ¿Que hora es?-pregunto mientras se tallaba los ojos

-la hora perfecta para que te alistes y nos vallamos –decía mientras el ya se acomodaba el chaleco Chunin

-esta bien ya voy- se levanto y en un poco rato ambos ya estaban en la recepción devolviendo la llave del cuarto

-muchas gracias señorita hasta luego-dijo la rubia

-que tenga un buen día-completo Nara

-si muchas gracias por su visita Srs. Nara-un leve sonrojo se causo en los chicos y empezaron a avanzar rápidamente "ignorando" el comentario de la señora

Ya avanzado el día se encontraban en frente del desierto que los llevaría ala aldea de Suna

-y bien eh aquí el desierto ya casi culmina nuestra misión-sonrió Nara

- lo dices como si una misión conmigo fuese horrible-miro hacia un lado ocultando su tristeza

-¡eh! No yo no quise que lo vieras así las misiones contigo son de lo mejor, debo decir que me encanta tener misión contigo-se sonrojo un poco al escuchar lo que el mismo dijo

-e… ¡¿enserio?!-sus ojos se iluminaron-arigato ^^ Shika-kun y que esperamos vallamos de una vez –cuando se disponía a avanzar el manipulador de las sombras la detuvo-¿eh? Que pasa

-Ino antes de llegar a Suna te quiero pedir un favor-dijo serio

-claro ¿de que se trata?-pregunto preocupada

-es un favor que… solo te lo pediría a ti Ino- la miro directamente a los ojos. Eso causo una gran preocupación en la chica .

Woaaaa ya se termino TT^TT pero viene muy pronto la conti gracias a todas las lindas personitas que me han dejado sus Reviews y han leído mi fic

Matte-ne!!!

I am returner XDDDD


	7. ¡¿Fingiendo! Aja si claro

**! (Hace enmarcadas reverencias) había muerto o_o pero eh vuelto lamentablemente con un cortísimo cap U_U pero le prometo que ha sido por una muy buena razón que conocerán muy pronto *-* en verdad lamento mucho las molestias que eh causado *modo uke* pero bueeno ya los dejare ley ya mi monologo me lo aviento al fina X3**

**Declaimer: Todos sabemos que Naruto no me pertenece._. sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama *-* pero si sabemos que las locas situaciones en las que los meto son mías (muajajaja malvada) U3U leed onegai **

**¿Fingiendo? Ajá si por supuesto **

-¿Que era esa expresión en el? ¿Que era ese favor tan especial que solo le pediría a ella?-las preguntas rodeaban la cabeza de la ojiazul pero fue interrumpida cuando el chico comenzó a hablar

-bueno Ino veras sabes bien que yo termine muy mal con Temari y bien yo quería pedirte que…

-_"no todo menos eso Shikamaru no por favor no me pidas que te ayude a arreglar las cosas y que vuelvas con ella yo no lo soportaría ahora que por fin se que te…"-_entonces

-¡Se mi novia falsa y ayúdame por favor!- el le hizo una reverencia

-¿¡eh! E… d-disculpa… que acabas de…-el asombro se apodero del rostro de la chica-c…como n…no entiendo ¿Shikamaru?

-bueno… solo si tu… F…finges ser mi novia- soltó de golpe y se volteo para que no lo viese sonrojado, cosa que hizo que la rubia también se sonrojara

-Shikamaru yo…- decía nerviosa-_"Kami-sama esto es… ¿¡una oportunidad!-_pensaba la rubia

-"_vamos Ino acepta_"-rogaba-"_así no será tan problemático decirte lo que siento_"- bueno etto si tu no quieres yo entiendo- decía

Un tic nervioso en el ojo del chico se hizo presente y sus mejillas se comenzaron a tornar de un lindo rosa

-¿n…no escuchaste todo lo que dije?-pregunto volteando un poco su rostro (¬3¬)

-etto la verdad no mucho-una gota resbalo por su sien-es bueno que dijiste Temari y asumí que no seria tan importante para mi así que te ignore un poco, pero no lo suficiente para ignorar eso ultimo-bajo su mirada un poco

-b…bueno te lo repetiré una vez mas pero pon atención: a mi ya no me interesa nada que ver con Temari y si voy a estar en su territorio tratara de abordarme y tratar de hablar y yo ya no estoy interesado entonces se me ocurrió que si me puedes ayudar a que crea que somos novios y así me dejara de molestar y pues a la única persona que le pediría tal favor eres tu…entonces… ¿me ayudaras?-pregunto mientras la veía poner una cara de asombro a una ruborizada

-yo…-_"¿ser su novia? Falsa… pero su novia, será que... el ¿me este diciendo todo en metáfora?"_-esta bien –dijo la rubia con un hilo de voz

-bien si no quieres- se interrumpió por la respuesta de la chica-Ino ¿Qué dijiste? … me vas a ayudar

Caminaron por un par de horas más hacia la aldea El resto del camino fue un poco mas en silencio que antes pero de alguna forma no era incomodo era muy pacifico el camino por el desierto fue en cierta forma relajante estar sin ruidos ni personas problemáticas, solo ellos dos y nada mas hasta que la rubia rompió el silencio.

-y… cuanto llevamos de "novios"-pregunto-digo hay planear bien la farsa si no nos descubrirán fácilmente

-¡ah! Si pues un mes es lo mas lógico-dijo el shinobi algo ido

-bien que bueno que llegamos al acuerdo porque ya puedo ver la aldea-dijo la ojiazul

Por fin lograron divisar la entrada de la aldea y apresurados por que una tormenta de arena se avecinaba llegaron a la aldea además que ya se empezaba a hacer de noche.

-¿¡Lista para comenzar la farsa!- dijo el de la coleta

-H… Hai- dijo mientras le tomaba la mano- _"farsa… como odio esa palabra… pero si me dejo llevar un poco por la situación y jugar con la idea de ser novia de Shikamaru tal vez eso me haría muy feliz"_

Caminaron por la ciudad así hasta llegar a al torre del Kazekage donde fueron anunciados y el los recibió acompañado de sus dos hermanos

-Buenas tardes- dijo el chico

-Buenas tardes Kazekage-san – se exalto un poco al notar la presencia de la rubia del kimono

-Buenas- dijo Gaara con su típica voz

-Valla pero si es Nara y la bella Ino- dijo Kankuro

-Kankuro compórtate por favor- dijo el pelirrojo

-Con permiso-salió Temari del lugar aparte de tener cosas que hacer por la un poco incomoda presencia del Nara y mas el verlo tomado de la mano con Ino

-hemos venido a dejar un documento de Tsunade-sama – decía serio Nara

-Si ella me lo había avisado, aunque justo ahora tengo un poco de trabajo me tomara máximo un día revisarlo como se debe así que les ofrezco quedarse aquí en lo que les preparo los documentos que llevaran también a la Hokage, Kankuro, por favor que preparen dos habitaciones para nuestros invitados

-Claro que si Gaara- salió en compañía de la pareja

-Con permiso- dijeron uní-sonido siguiendo al mayor donde ya afuera Nara hizo una sugerencia que saco de honda a la rubia y al marionetista

-Kankuro-san podrías solo preparar una- dijo serio

-¿una?- dijo anonadado- acaso te vas y se queda ella o se va ella y te quedas tu

-No es una para los dos- esto hizo que la rubia se sonrojara

-¡Ah! Ya veo así que son pareja- dijo pícaro

-Si – dijo sonriendo

-Si de eso se trata perfecto síganme – los guio por el pasillo hasta una puerta- pueden quedarse aquí es una habitación matrimonial entraron y no había soltado la perilla después de haber cerrado y la bella rubia estalló

-¡HABITACION MATRIMONIAL!, ¡Que rayos pasa contigo! ¡Shikamaru te estoy hablando responde!- le grito

-Tranquila problemática lo hice porque no quiero que sufran un intento de asesinato mientras duermes por Temari, además recuerda que somos una pareja así que no te quejes – decía con su tono despreocupado

-ella soltó un bufido y se sentó en la cama- esta bien – dijo resignada- ok ahora tengo hambre

-ok, vallamos a cenar- dijo levantándose

Salieron de la habitación y caminaban por los pasillos de la casa del Kazekage, Shikamaru en instantes miraba de reojo a la rubia con la cual iba tomado de la mano y de un segundo a otro se vio aprisionándola entre el y la pared, cosa que la asusto.

-¿¡Si… Shikamaru!- dijo confundida mientras el se le acercaba peligrosamente- estas consiente de que esto es una farsa - no termino la frase ya que sus labios eran poseídos por los del Nara quien la tenia sostenida de su estrecha cintura, aunque al principio la saco de si le correspondió el beso, cuando el oxigeno se hizo necesario la soltó

-Gomen se que no estaba en el trato pero es que Temari se acercaba y bueno…- efectivamente la rubia había pasado y los había visto pero lo que no sabia era que Shikamaru lo había hecho por hacerlo el que la rubia halla pasado fue mera coincidencia

-Si… no te preocupes- dijo algo apenada – sabes Shikamaru se me quito el hambre... ¿te importa cenar solo?

- ah… bueno esta bien ¿te sientes mal?- preocupo

-Si un poco tengo mucho sueño me dormiré – dijo bostezando

-esta bien pero si necesitas algo llámame- la voz de Nara sonaba preocupada

-Hai- le sonrió y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación

***Konoha***

-Bien Naruto El consejo por fin aprobó que tú subas a Hokage- decía Tsunade seria

-¿¡De verdad oba-chan!- decía el rubio feliz

-Si así es pero, hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad,-

- Eso quiere decir que…- dijo serio

-Si Naruto el día de tu cumpleaños 18 serás Hokage, todos los del consejo lo aprobaron ya- la rubia de las coletas lucia melancólica- Naruto por fin tu sueño se hará realidad

-Hai oba-chan, aunque hay algo que me molesta- el rubio lucia serio

-¿Que es?- decía anonadada

-¿¡Porque hasta los 18!- decía inconforme- ¡Sasuke ya es el líder ANBU desde el mes pasado y yo no soy Hokage aun!- era un típico berrinche del rubio

-Sencillo porque Sasuke es mayor que tu; además de que se esforzó mucho después de pagar su deuda con la sociedad después de lo que hizo – regano ligeramente

-Es verdad…- sonrió- recupere a mi amigo y me alegro por el-

-Además que son 4 meses-

-esta bien- dijo resignándose-

En Suna la rubia daba vueltas tratando de conciliar el sueño pero simplemente no podía, cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba aquel beso que fue uno que le calo hasta el alma, hasta que oyó que alguien entraba y era justamente la persona que no la dejaba dormir

-Valla parece que ya se durmió- dijo dejando las llaves en la mesa y quitándose el chaleco y los tabis se acostó a su lado con mucho sigilo para no despertarla, entonces se volteo y le dedico una mirada llena de ternura- dulces sueños problemática

-Buenas noches Shika-kun- dijo la rubia ligeramente

A la mañana siguiente el castaño abría los ojos perezosamente por la luz que se colaba por la ventana y al intentar estirar perezosamente su brazo noto que lo tenía inmovilizado,- _"¿Qué era? ¿¡Un secuestro! ¿¡Sumisión!"_- La respuesta es ninguno de ellos, sino una hermosa rubia que ocupaba su brazo y pecho como almohadas respirando profunda y pausadamente con una expresión de ángel caído y por un segundo la mente del castaño comenzó a volar, -_"¿Qué seria despertar a si todos los días?-pensó sumiéndose en la ilusión de estar casados y así despertar para un día mas de trabajo- Y si soy un poco más ambicioso… ¿como se vería un pequeño problemático peli castaño y ojos de zafiro durmiendo entre nosotros?_-actualmente la rubia había tomado la maña de dormir así y a el para nada le molestaba, ah si tan solo el pobre supiera que siempre ella lo hacia con toda la intensión habiendo despertado antes que el y acurrucándose mas…

**Eiko Hiwatar-san: arigato ya me eh mejorado ^^(abrasito)**

**Akane-san: gracias por tu comentario ^^ realmente los aprecio muchisismo (abrazito)**

**Mimiko-san: Lamento la espera pero bueeno ya ahorita lo entenderás U_Ú pero bueno (abrazitoo)**

**Mitsuki Tsukiomi-san: arigato por tus comentarios ^^ y no te preocupes es mejor tanrde que nunca ^^ y debo reconocer que fue muy genial todos seguidos me divertí leyendo los de todos en mi larga ausencia**

**Bueno ahora si la razón por la cual me había desaparecido es porque me eh estado preparando para el examen de admisión a la facultad de medicina y mas relevante de todo… eh estado en una abstinencia de 6 meses sin internet o_o duro lo se y porque como el caso de esta historia es que la tengo en manuscrito aveses es demasiado tedioso pasarlo a la compu… (flojonaza de primera XD) y porque me había enfocado en un proyecto de manga con algunos amigos que al final no hemos teminado por las razones antes mencionadas e_e como sea al final en un tiempesito libre termine tomando la compu y pasando lo que pude en 1 hora y subiéndolo DX soy un traumaaa _!**

**Arigato a todas ^^ en verdad son geniales me despido por un ratito e_e pero… (se pone lentes) yo… volveré XD**

**Matta ne! Atte: Azula Uchiha =P**


End file.
